The present invention is directed to an inflatable assembly, which includes a balloon or the like, and more particularly to a readily sealable valve or closure for use therewith.
Inflatable objects such as ballons or the like, having an inflatable body and a neck extending therefrom, suffer from the problem, that there is no economical way to quickly close the neck to prevent the gas from escaping. Balloons in various shapes and sizes are generally inflated with helium and sold at various amusement parks, sporting events, etc. These ballons in order to be quickly filled and economically priced for sale, have required a solution to the problem of sealing same prior to the gas escaping due the pressure differential. The tying of a string around the neck of the ballon, although widely used is time consuming and not as efficient as the present invention.